fate_of_the_known_worlds_iiifandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of Terra (Second Battle)
"War does not determine who is right - only who is left." - Bertrand Russell Prelude The Battle of Stigmata which occurred at roughly the same time frame, left the Symbiotes on Terra in a state of desperation as hope of reinforcements and relief were defeated at Stigmata. The Result was the Symbiotes to bring into play all their units in a desperate push to defeated the allied forces quickly. Meanwhile, the forces on Terra managed to keep the Symbiotes from overrunning them and allowed additional off-world reinforcements to arrive in system and counter-attack the Symbiotes. The result was one of the bloodiest battles in mankinds history. Battle The battle at first is heavily in the Symbiot Favor. With the Dominion forces on world being the only heavy units besides the church actively able to fight back till reinforcements arrive from other worlds, they are taking a savage beating. The Inquisition is the first to arrive with reinforcements, 4 Inquisitor Cleansers (Flamers!) and nearly a dozen fanatics with more swords than guns charge into the fight. Despite their lack of heavy weapons or long range, they manage to surprise the symbiots with their melee skill and the fire appears to burn the chitin and hides of the creatures with some significant efforts. This delay is enough to give the church and Dominion relief while reinforcements arrive. Swarmers from the surface have heavily inhibited the Space Carrier and it's fighters from providing assistance and even managed to inflict a little armor damage on the carrier before being culled back enough to allow air support to the ground. Just as the battle in the atmosphere and space above Terra starts to die down, the Hive Tyrants and Siege Breakers surface with a New type of Warrior, bearing Bio-Plasma cannons. They surface upon the Militia and remaining civilian forces desperating trying to fight their way to the Xanman fort. Most are massacred or added to the Symbiot. However, a few break through and inflict some damage, but not enough to make a real dent in these new forces. Sisterhood and Crimson Empire forces arrive and do not wait for back up, but start to pour onto the planet. Landing at the still secure and slightly reinforced Xanman fort, they start to push back the tide of monsters and this also causes a hesitation as relief effort start to be made from the Dominion, Inquisition, and Church Forces. The real battle is about to begin. Once their forces are on the surface, the Crimson Empire Cruiser starts to fire up it's guns, flinging white hot Ion blasts and Plasma Warhead Missiles down upon the Symbiots below. It's initial firing however, is inaccurate due to the lack of a spotter assigned to them. This is started to be corrected by the Xanman Ratmen and their Electronic Support managing to at least guide a few missiles and cannon shots into place. Eventually, enough Missiles smash one of the Siege Monsters near the Xanman fort into pieces. Meanwhile, in the skies, Destroyer and Frigate Anti-Fighter fire manage to finish off most of the rest of the flying swarmers before they can inflict anymore damage to the heavier units or ground forces, but one of the frigates, An unshielded Crimson Empire vessel, suffers a catastrophic failure when it's engines are clogged by swarmer bodies that then explode. The ship cashes for the surface and explodes upon the former Sirus fort, doing massive damage to the place and leaving a nearly mile long impact strip upon the surface of Terra. Upon the surface where the frigate has crashed the ground begins to quake as Xanman reinforcements finally make landfall. The various military leaders thinking quickly, order all vessels to fire upon the spot of ground that is quaking, cracking and rising. The Xanman scout ship uses it's powerful sensors to provide accurate detailed coordinates for all the strikes to fall. Dominion Mega-Tanks and Droid infantry use this to push with church power armored soldiers at the site of the creature starting to emerge. It is massive, larger than a dreadnaught in size and scale, hundreds of tendrils, tentacles, and assault weapons bulge from it's body and it is visible from mid orbit out of the Dominion Carrier's View Ports. Sisterhood and Church Meson artillery rain down without mercy upon the target, as orbital bombardment hits the beast, it appears to only be slightly damage and it's very roar causes nearby infantrymen to have aneurisms or seizures from the ultra sonic frequencies within the blast of it's maw. Meanwhile, sisterhood special forces teams go to work, they head deep into Terra, into the Symbiot tunnels, forces into tight quarters, it is do, retreat or die before it starts. They decide to press forward with their mission, Treladora Golden Feather leads the units towards the Symbiot Queen. Using knowledge gained from scrolls, history, and psychic powers to get there. Hundreds of symbiot infected, several infiltraors, crawlers, and a group of warriors all engage the special forces trying to stop them. The combat drugs giving enhanced reaction times and superior weapons capacity save them barely. They find the queen and a pitched battle ensues as nearly half the special forces are dead or dying by the time they reach her. Back on the surface, Crimson Empire Gunships and Dominion Space Fighters Rush the behemoth while smaller infantry dual warriors and the remaining siege monster. The creature is distracted by the smaller aircraft constantly buzzing at it's face, though this keeps it's main firepower from coming to bear, the cost is high upon the aircraft. The Megatanks and Meson cannons keep firing and finally another roar comes from the creature's massive jaws as it's knee buckles from the repeated fire. The Psyhic energy in the air suddenly co-lessees and causes the injury to heal in seconds. The Queen is saving this thing and must be stopped or so it seems. Missile after Missile from the Crimson Empire cruiser strikes until their bombardment bays are empty. Ion Cannon and Rail gun fire continues to rain down from Destroyers and the Cruiser for several more volleys and seems to be slowly wearing it down. Warriors with bioplasma cannon wreck havoc upon infantry without power armor or cybernetics. Even then, the stuff destroys cover and bunkers out-right. Tanks can barely stand up to the shots and not repeated hits. But the warriors are fragile, soon a weakness is discovered and their bioplasma sacks are also a double edged knife as a hit with a grenade, rocket or cannon to one, destroys the warrior instantly. Word gets out and men find and fire every explosive they can to harm the creatures. Soldiers with Mechanized support or heavy weapons are especially effective while Jump Jet units can jump into position and lay down plastics then jump away as they detonate. Deep inside Terra, the Spec Ops and Golden Feather battle it out with the queen, psychic blasts are exchanged along with bioplasma and weapons fire. Finally, a hand thrown grenade breaks through her concentration and manages to blow off a chunk of the human sized Symbiot. It lets out a psychic howl and unloads a blast of bioplasma. Treladora is worn down, nearly exhausted and the plasma is aimed at her. A soldier tries to dive in the way and is only consumed by it. The leader is blasted with most of her left side completely vaporized. Barely alive, she picks up the side arm of the fallen attempted savoir and fires it with the largest Psychic shot she can behind the bullet, both the Queen and Treladora die at that instant. The surface battle turns Back on the Surface, the Juggernaut as it's deemed, takes a pounding for a bit more, then the queen's psychic shield collapses and it's armored hide is not enough to stop Space ship, Mega-Tank, and Meson cannon fire. Plus the the nearly 20,000+ small arms raining down into it. The creature is slowly torn apart limb from limb. Once this happens the remaining symbiots flee into tunnels below the surface. Allied forces however, are currently too exhausted and battered to manage much more pursuit. The sisterhood special forces come back to the Xanman fort bearing news of their Pyrrhic victory over the queen. Meanwhile, suspected enemies still lie below the surface. More Inquisitorial cleansers hit the surface and begin to burn the dead as quickly as possible. Aftermath The Symbiotes flee into the underground tunnels, leaving the surface of the planet in the Alliance hands. Nearly half the planetary population has been killed or infected and casualties are high. The damage to the planetary superstructure and infrastructure are at critical levels. The Alliance continues to push into the tunnels to exterminate the Symbiote presence completely. Category:Battle Category:Index